


Bts x male reader {Mpreg)

by MinaArmy2000



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Child Abuse, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Beating, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaArmy2000/pseuds/MinaArmy2000
Summary: Justin is a 16 years old boy who came to Live in Korean from L.A to continue his studies.
After 9 months of trying and practicing very hard he won a competition to live 3 months with Bts.
Bts members fell in love with the boy from the first time they see him
They are going to try to make Justin theirs
Who will Justin pick in the end?
Read to find out





	1. Chapter 1

If any of you see any grammar mistakes in the story I am very sorry about that


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ￼ ￼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

Justin P.o.v

 

I can't believe what is happening, a few hours ago I would thought 'oh I don't have any change to win the competition to live with Bts for 3 months in a vacation on Japan'

And now I am sitting I'm my room with Bts helping me pack my subjects.

Flashback 1 hour ago

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. There stood Bts with big smile in their faces, I look away not being able to look them in the eyes because of shyness 

"Hello you must be Johnson Justinright?" Jin asked

"Yeah I'm  Justin, what can I help you with ?" I asked blushing like a tomato

"We came here to tell you, you are the winner of the dance competition ,we also came here to help you pack your things"Jungkook said.

End flashback

And this is how I ended up in my room with my number 1 favourite group. After 5 minutes of silence the first to talk is Namjoon.

"So Justin can you tell us about yourself?"

"Well yeah, My name is Justin, i'm 16 years old, i came from Los Angeles to Korean to continue my studies here, i like dancing,i can speak Japan,Korean,English and Spanish. I have an Older brother, an Older sister and my lovely mother."

They smile at me but I can say they want to ask about my Father  but luckily no one dared to ask.

"Well as you already know i'm-" J-hope cut Jungkook off

"Nice too meet you, I'm your shoulder to cry on, I'm the one to bring a smile on your beautiful cute little face and I'm also your hope, Annyeonghaseyo Jung Hoseok aka J-hope 21 years old imnida" Hoseok say as he took my hand and kiss it, making me blush

"Anyway,  
Annyeonghaseyo my names Jeon Jungkook aka the Golden Maknae, I'm 20 years old. If you ever need help with your studies, I'm always here to help you"

 

" Annyeonghaseyo  
Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin aka V and Jimin imnida, we are 20 and a half years old and we are here to help with your love life!" They said as they hug me together 

" Annyeonghaseyo  
Kim Namjoon aka Rap Monster imnida, twenty-one year's old. If you ever want to talk to someone for family problems or to have a father and son talk, come to me"

" Annyeonghaseyo  
Kim Seokjin aka Jin  imnida, I'm twenty-three years old. If you ever want someone bu your side as a mother please come to me"

 

" Annyeonghaseyo  
Min Yoongi aka Suga imnida, I'm 22 years old also the grandpa of the group but if you ever need someone to help you with your feelings, I want you to know, I'm always here to help you and since we are all older than you, you probably should start to calling us hyungs"

 

"It's nice to finally meet you, please take good care of me!" I said blushing, who wouldn't. I am standing in front of my favourite Korean group and also *crushes?*( I don't know). Yeah i kinda have a crush in all of them. But shhhhh, i trust you to keep this a secret.

"Well sweety, do you want us to help you done packing your stuff?" Jon hyung asked with very soft and motherly voice. I love it when someone is talking to me that way. 1 thing I love about SeokJin.

I shook this thoughts out of my head and I nodded to my hyungs with a small smile playing on my lips.

 

Taehyung's P.o.v

Well Justin is very pretty for a boy.  his femminie body, with his light brown hair who are matching perfectly with his sea like blue eyes, His heigh, he is only 5"2 but he is so cute and sexy at the same time and those black jeans he is wearing isn't helping at all. 'Sigh'  
I have to stop thinking like that, he is only sixteen  And also I don't think he like me that way. He seem to like more Jin hyung. 

 

I snapped out of my thought when someone patted my shoulder. Jungkook "hey hyung!stand up we are leaving!""Okay let's go" when I was ready to open the door Jungkook stopped me"hyung do you like Justin?""Jungkook-ah what are you talking about?"" I don't know oh just the way you are looking at him"" no I don't like him this way, he is only sixteen, i like him as my little brother and also we just meet him" he only nodded but I can see he doesn't believe me. We left the room and we make our way towards the van.

We greeted by the other members as we enter the van I sat next to Justin, he is looking out of the window with his headphones on so he didn't notice me beside him.

☆~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☆  
(Time skip) 

 

As the minutes passes i can see with the corner of my eyes Justin sleeping with his head on the window. I don't want him to hit will he is sleeping so I grab his head and put it on my shoulder while driftin off to sleep too


	3. chapter 2 hotel~♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if I do any grammar mistakes

Justin P.o.v (in the plane)you are going to Japan with the boys)

 

When I wake up I notice I have my head on someone's shoulder, I'm in a plane, how I realize that because of the sound and some people's around me are talking. As much as I want to remember what happened before I fell sleep I can't, so I just sat still, with my eyes shout close only listening to the strangers conversion

 

"So hyungs when are we going to arrive?" Someone with cute baby voice ask loudly  (Jungkook)

 

"Ahhh you are going to wake up Justin" someone else say to Guy number one, his voice way more gentle, quietly and motherly one.

 

Hey!!! That's me!

 

I start opening my eyes slowly as my memories from before come along

 

"Good evening Justin" J-hope hyung said hugging me really tight. I can't help but blush and look down to hide my face

 

Suddenly he grab my chin and lift my head making me look at his eyes " Hey don't hide your cute face, you are just beautiful"  
Now I become like a tomato, thanks to Hope hyung.

 

1st: Because my crush called me cute and beautiful 

 

2nd: I'm really really shy 

 

"Hey Hoseok stop you are embarrassing him. It's okay sweetly just ignore him"Jimmie hyung said and now I realize he is the second guy from the conversion earlier. 

 

Hoseok hyung put a hand on his heart acting like he hurt. I shook my head 'What a Drama gueen' I thought

 

"Justin?" Tae hyung ask

 

"Hmmmm?"

 

"You are going to be Yoongi hyung roommate is that alright with you?"

 

I just nodded my head. There is no way in he'll I ever have imagine I'm ever going to share the same room with one of my crushes

 

☆~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☆  
(Time skip)On Japan in the dorm)

 

I am in Mine's and Suga hyungs room right now and I am getting ready for bed, I had already took my shower and I'm searching in my suitcase my Pj's with only a towel covering my private parts.

 

The door open and Suga hyung walked in....when he saw me he smirked (uh-oh!) I just ignore the butterflies in my stomach and I continue searching for my Pj's until I felt hands *squeezing?*( i don't know if I spelled it right)  
And massaging my ass. I turn my head around to see Suga hyung with his hands under my towel and on my ass.

 

Without saying anything his hands make their way on my chest, nipples and he start pitching them.

 

I can't help but moan as his right hand pitched my right nipple while his other hand twisted my left nipple in between his thumb and index finger.

 

He turn me around and pull me into a very passionate kiss. I moan as he took the chance and he slips his tongue in my mouth exploding every bit of it. He broke the kiss then he make his way down my neck sucking on my sensitive skin, he continued his way down my chest until he is in front of my left nipple. Yoongi hyung start *giving it kitten licks?* teasing me a little bit, making me a moaning mess with his actions. After some teasing he take my nipple in his mouth and he start sucking on ti while he was rubbing my right one with his hands (Omg! What did I just write?!)

 

He suddenly stop and he looked at me. He mumbled a soft "I'm sorry" and he left the room leaving me there speechless staring into space trying to find understand what happenedright now.

☆~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☆  
(A few moments later)

 

I'm alright now but it's hard to admit it, one of my crushes just kiss me in the lips,all over my chest area and neck. I'm very confused from hyung actions but very thankful he stop there. I'm not ready for something like after what happened back then.

 

I finally find my Pj's I dressed in it  and Lay on my bed drifting of to join the dream land

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(You think it's over? You quess wrong.)

 

Suga's P.o.v

 

Oh my fucking God what did I just done?

 

I am in Jin hyungs bed on his and Namjoon's shared room.

 

The others are here too because I call them all except Justin. They are looking a me looking a little bit worried.

 

J: "Well Yoongi-ah what happen and you come in the middle of the night in our room?"

 

S:" Well you'll see when I went to my room Justin was changing and I maybe or maybe not play a little with him accidentally. "

 

Jh:"What do you mean by saying play?"

 

I tell them everything this time and now they are looking at me with shock writing all over their faces probably not believing what I just tell them.

 

J:"tell me you are kidding"

 

I shook my head

 

J: "I'm going to find Justin"

 

"Why?" Jungkook ask really confused 

 

J: "Because he is only Sixteen and by what you tell us you probably scare the he'll out of the little one, also it's his first day with us I don't want him to think of us in such wrong way" he left the room.

 

Jin P.o.v

 

I make my way to Justin and Suga's room

 

I can hear someone crying so I just open the door as quietly as I can and I make my way towards Justin. I was so quiet he didn't notice me until I showed him into one of my motherly hugs.

 

"H-h-h-hyung?J-Jin H-hyung?" He ask trembling very bad. I can hear  he is having difficulty breathing then it hit me Justin is having a panic attack so I just hug him closer to me whispering sweet nothings on his ear trying to make him relax After what it seem 10 minutes he finally calm down. I pulled away a little and I looked deep in his eyes looking for answers but failing every time because his eyes are showing only fear.'well fuck you Suga'

 

"Dear what happed???" 

 

"C-can t-the o-there c-come? I-I w-want y-you a-all t-to k-know i-it. I-I d-don't l-like k-keeping s-secrets"

 

"Okay,Guys come here right now!" I heard them running but I didn't yell at them to stop running. I don't want to scare Justin more.

 

The others enter the room when they see Justin they run to him and start hugging him while asking him I'd he is okay. Well all except Suga who is looking at his shoes.

 

"Guys calm down and let him tell us" I said. Justin mouthed me a " thank you" before looking down.

 

"What happened?!" Jungkook ask

 

"I have a secret not many people know about it and I don't know why but I have the feeling you need to know it" Nene Is starting to scaring me (Nene=Baby boy in Spanish)

 

"When I was like 6 years old my father start drinking everyday until he was drunk enough and he punched me,slapped,kicked and so on, he also called me names like whore,slut,fag,freak,bitch,useless etc. My mother and siblings were too scared to do anything to stop him until one night my father-" Poor boy he is crying again, why a so beautiful creature need to go though all of this?

 

"My father tried to-No, This man tried to rape me but he didn't success thanks to my mum because when she came home and saw him trying to rape me, she called the police and she tell them everything, they put him to jail but ever after all of that I'm having nightmares almost every night. Like now I had another nightmare about that day" we all stared at him in shock

 

J:"it's okay sweetheart you are now safe with us, we are not letting anyone hurt you anymore, we promise."

 

Suga's P.o.v

 

Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!

 

S:"Guys I want to have a small talk with Justin can you go out for a while? " they all nod and left

 

S:"Justin i didn't mean to hurt you like that,you were just so sexy but if I knew what has happened to you in the past, I wasn't going to even think of doing what I did. I'm sorry Justinie  please forgive me!"

 

"Hyung it's okay. It's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong. I had a nightmare earlier because of my father not because of what you did. You also didn't hurt me so don't worry I'm fine" Justin kissed me on my cheekand he said goodnight, I just nod because I'm still under shock.

 

Well shit


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter hope you like it

Justin pov

 

I wake up and I listen voices coming from outside so I just listen them

 

Jk: hyung what are we gonna do 

 

Jn: what do you mean?

 

Jm: Justin  have go thought so much and we want to help him forget

 

Nj:okay but what are you gonna do

 

Jm/Jk/V: we are going to take him out for a day at the park!!!!!

 

I didn't want to listen more so I got up and I open the door, i am looking like I just wake up so I'm ok. Jungkook didn't waste time and he hug me squeezing the life out of me

 

"Hhyungs ccannt bbreathe!!"

 

"Oh sorry! Justin do you want to go with us at the park Today?" Jiminie hyung ask with sparks in his eyes

 

I know already why but I want to see if they are going to tell me the true reason so I ask

 

"Why? Is something wrong?"

 

"What do you meant? We just want to spend time with you!!" Hoseok hyung say.

 

"Okay hope hyung!! What time are we leaving??"

 

"After we eat breakfast!" V said

 

"Go sit kinds I'm going to ma- "I cut Jin hyung off

 

"Hyung can I make the breakfast for all of you as a little thank you for being so nice to me?"

 

JIN:you don't have too

 

J:but I want to

 

Jin look around him and he see the others looking at him so he just nodded at me.

 

"Okay go to the leaving room as I'm going to make you breakfast"

 

☆~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☆  
(Time skip)

 

I finish cooking 

 

I make chocolate pancakes, banana pancakes, blue berry pancakes and pancakes with syrup!!! My favourites

 

Breakfast ready!!!!!

 

Jin pov

 

We open the kitchens door and we greeted by the best smell ever.

 

I look at the table and I see different types of pancakes how a so small and cute kind can make things like that. I look at the stove and I see Justin is there he is wearing a pink apron with cute kitties on it(It's Jin's favourite one). I have to admit it, it's fit him a lot.

 

We all sat down and we start eating. The taste of the found i am making is nothing in front of those pancakes . It's the most sweet and yummy pancakes I have ever eat in my whole life . Justin is a pro at making them!

 

I stand up and back hug Justin.He look at me and smile.

 

Y: do you like the pancakes?

 

J:I don't like them.......I love them and how you know my favourites is the ones with blue berry?

 

Y: what kind of fan I'll be if I don't know my numbers 1 group favour food?. I of course search it on internet a few minutes before I start.

 

We all start laughing. Well we are going to have very much fun with this kind.

 

J:are you coming to eat with us?

 

Y: no I'm not hungry thank you.

 

3rd P.o.v

 

Justin and Jin were in the same position and they are laughing but they don't know the others are watching them with jealous filling their eyes.

 

They all thinking the same thing even Jin 

 

/JUSTINE.IS.MINE.BACK.OFF/

 

JIMIN POV

 

I don't know why but I am having feeling for Justin and I'm not letting them go

 

It's only been a day and I already fallen for you Justin

 

But don't worry I'm not going to reject my feeling for You. I'm promising I'm going to make you happy and protect you with everything I have 

 

I'm going to make Justin mine no matter what. I'm going to make him feel speacial to be there for him no matter what. Every morning and night.

 

Jin pov

 

You are so beautiful and innocent

 

But don't worry I'm here to help you, to make you happy, to be the one who is going to stole your heart. And I promise I'm going to treat you like a real princess

 

Taehyun pov

 

You are so sexy but innocent 

 

You cant hurt even a fly because you are so kind hearted you even feel pity for them.

 

But don't worry I'm here to make you mine and to help you see the world with another point of you a very naughty one

 

Jungkook pov

 

My sweet little kitty you are so sensitive I feel like if I touch you I'm going to break you but don't worry I'm going to be your knight and protect you from everyone who is going to hurt you. I'm going to take away from you your nightmares and make them mine so you don't have to be scared over anything.

 

Jhope pov

 

So cheerful,  so sweet so cute, so sensitive, Justin you are perfect

 

I wish when I make you mine I'm going to be able to take those bad nightmares away from you so your little heart is not going to hurt anymore. It's only going to be filled with my love.

 

Namjoon pov

 

His light brown hair 

 

Like Crystal blue eyes 

 

His rosie kissable lips

 

His sweet melodic voice

 

I'm going to make you feel happy as he never have did. I'm going to make Justin forgot all his worries for everything and just make him focus on my love for Him. Because this is what you deserve only love and happiness not pain and loneliness. I'm going to make you feel safe with me to give you my full attention to make you feel you are the only one and not you are just a toy because you don't deserve pain.

 

Suga pov

 

He is so beautiful

 

Why he have to Suffer?( I spell it right?)

 

I'm promising to God I'm going to make you forgot any worries and make you relax with me. I'm going to through you music and make you lose in it because I want you to feel happy with me and not another man. If you want to cheat on me you can and I want you to know I'm going to still love you after that but I already know how innocent you are. I know you are not going to hurt me as I'm not going to hurt you.

 

Justin pov

 

I like all of them but I want one for my boyfriend so I wish my future boyfriend is not going to hurt me like my father did,he not going to make me feel lonely but he is going to make me feel happy, loved and never lonely. He is going to be there for me no matter what he is going to make me see the world with different points. He is going to teach me new things that they are going to make me lose. He is going to make Me feel good for who i am and what i am. He is going to be in my side every morning and night. He is going to tell me how beautiful i am every time i feel I'm fat.to make me feel special. This is what I am looking for and I wish one of you guys can make me feel that way.

 

Jimin: thank you for trusting me

 

Taehyung:Thank you for believing in me

 

Jk:Thank you for telling me the truth

 

Suga: sorry for hurting you

 

Jin: hope you love me like I do

 

Namjoon: Wish we can get closer as the time goes by 

 

Hobi: hope one day you are going to return my love for you


	5. Chapter  4~♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin's birthday has come and Bts have some surprises for him

Justin P.o.v

 

I wake up from my sleep by a very beautiful smell, I look around the room but Suga hyung is gone so I left my bed and I went to the bathroom to do my morning business.

~~

 

I went downstairs and I see everyone making breakfast except V hyung.

 

Suga hyung and Kookie hyung are making bacon with eggs

 

Jin and Namjoon hyung French toasts 

 

Jimin and Hoseok hyung are trying to make something like a cake. I guess

 

And Taetae hyung is sitting waiting for something or someone

 

What's going on? Why they are all up making my favourite founds? What am I missing?

 

V's P.o.v

 

We all wake up earlier  today to make a birthday breakfast for Justin. I think he forgot but today is his 16th birthday. How we know that? We ask manager-nim. We find out his birthday is today, he like puppys,the colorous light blue and baby pink, he like eating eggs with bacon  and French toasts, he like cleaning, reading, writing, cooking and listeningto music.

 

We all brought presents for him and very good one's 

 

I buy him a new phone with my phone inside as 'My Sexy Hyung' and  music ready in it.

 

￼ 

Kookie a new laptop and lesson to teach him how to sing

￼ 

Jim hyung cooking tools

￼ 

Rapmon hyung is going to teach him how to make lyrics 

 

Jim in a very cute lil puppy with pink collar

￼ 

J-hope hyung is going to teach him how to dance

 

And Suga hyung how to rap

 

You'll see we want to make him out 8th member, we of course ask manager hyung first and he agree

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The others are making breakfast for him while I'm sitting down waiting for him to come down to give him a new outfit we choose for him to wear for today

 

￼ 

Justin P.o.v

 

 

I shook Taetae but he didn't react

 

I shook him again and he turn around with a smile on his face.Creepy(not really)

 

He took my hand and he take me upstairs 

 

"Hyung what is happening? Why are you taking me upstairs?"

 

"Wait a little and you are going to find out everything but for now-" he open the door of my room then he point on an outfit on my bed.

 

"-go wear this birthday boy"

 

Omo how should I forgot today is my birthday?  
I'm feeling a little upset with myself for forgetting my own birthday but I'm happy because I find it very sweet from my hyung s to remember something like that.

 

I wear the clothes and I went downstairs once again. This time everyone are sitting on the table. When they see me they smile at me.

 

I sat down

 

"Can I ask something?"

 

"You already did" yeah as you quess this was V hyung and his Jokes. Jin hyung glared at him then he turn to me

 

"Of course sweetheart. Go ahead"

 

"You make everything for my B.D don't you?"

 

"Yes,yes we did but it worth it, it's your B.D, we want you to be happy" kookie hyung said

 

"Thank you. You all are very good to me, you are the best! No one ever do something like that for me before"

 

They all looked me with sadness in their eyes but soon replaced it with smiles, real ones.

 

"Hey let's not be sad today. Let's focus on happy things like.......ah! I almost forgot. Justin hurry eat your breakfast, we have presents for you"

 

"Okay wait a little.......................................Done!"  
We all stood up and we went to the living room

 

"Close your eyes. I'll count, when I say 3 you open your eyes okay?"  
I nod as I close my eyes

 

"Okay....................................1!.....................................2!..............................3!"

 

I open my eyes and I see everyone holding a box in their hands, all except Jhope who is holding a cake in his hands and Jimin hyun. And I quess the cake hope hyung is holding is the cake that he and Jimin hyung was trying to make earlier.

 

"Otanjyoubi Omedoto

 

Otanjyoubi Omedoto 

 

Justin San  
Tanjyoubi Omedoto 

 

Otanjyoubi Omedoto

 

Otanjyoubi Omedoto

 

Justin San  
Tanjyoubi!Omedoto!

 

Happy birthday Justin!" They all screamed together

 

"Come on! Make a wish! Rapmonster said

 

I wish to find the one and only in my life,my soulmate,my other half

 

~~

We start eating the cake when suddenly they stop eating 

 

"Max here something I think you would like" Taehyun said then he give me a small box

 

I open it. A new iPhone!

 

I hug him and thank him

 

After the presents

 

They all brought me presents and I love them well all except Jimin hyung but I don't care for the present. I'm happy he is by my side.

 

"Guys thank you very mu-"" wait!" We look at Jimin hyung 

 

He just smile

 

" I didn't buy you something very big but I wish you like it. Clap your hands twice"

 

I clap my hands two times and from nowhere a little puppy with a pink collar come in the kitchen

 

I pick it up and I just looked at it

 

So cute

 

"Thank you it's so cute!"

 

"No problem"

 

Sorry for making this chapter so short.

 

Love ya pups


End file.
